


Mr Blue

by Friggy



Series: A Pet's view [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No beta we die like nem, Rated M for mild suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggy/pseuds/Friggy
Summary: Fluffy stuff from a cat's perspective





	Mr Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: 3 years after the revolution, Detroit has almost fully recovered, things are going well for androids though they still struggle with prejudice.
> 
> (Unrelated to the "What now." ongoing fic)
> 
> Mr. Blue is a Russian Blue cat with (you guessed it) blue eyes.

    Mr. Blue's life was a comfortable one. He would sleep and eat and watch birds most of the day then play in the evening when his human finally came home.

    Nights were spent in his human's bedroom, either alseep or keeping watch over his charge (sometimes frolicking in the clothes drawers but the human would wake up and take him away).

    Recently, his normal routine had changed with the introduction of a new being into their lives.

    This being smelled like the many charged and platic things his human had but it was shaped like a human and acted like one (mostly).

    The first time it visited had been soon after his human returned for the night with dry leaves in her hair.

    It was tall and spoke rarely in a clipped tone. 

    Mr Blue had been curious - but not curious enough to allow it to touch him.

    His human left with it soon after and was gone till dawn.

    He did not like the smell of blood that lingered about her when she came back later - although he knew it was not hers.

 

* * *

 

 

    The second time it visited, the weather had turned colder, it stayed for a bit longer.

    His human and it were chattering at each other, they played with the square plastic thing he wasn't allowed to touch and chattered some more.

    Mr Blue had sat between it and his human but hadn't allowed it to touch him again, although it had tried when his human wasn't looking. (not that he blamed it, Mr Blue had exquisite fur he took care of for hours each day)

    It left after his human yawned a couple of times.

 

* * *

 

 

    By the third visit, during the thaw, Mr Blue decided the time to mark it as belonging to his territory had come. He was reasonably certain it was harmless to himself and his human so it was only proper. Plus, he was in the mood for pets now.

    Mr Blue slinked his way over to the couch it was seated on and jumped in it's lap. It was colder than a human. More rigid.

    It froze for a time, while Mr Blue busied himself with kneading the lap, twirling three times - careful to flick his tail under it's nose, and settle down.

    It seemed perplexed.

    _Finally_ , it started running one hand from Mr Blue's head, all the way to the base of his tail. He raised his behind a bit with each stroke and started purring.

    As expected, it seemed to like the purring and it's other hand came up to scratch under Mr Blue's chin.

    He appoved and rewarded it with louder purring.

    This new addition to the territory had been a good choice, he should remember to praise his human once her nightly grooming in the water-room was over.

    Eventually, his human entered the room and laughed once she saw Mr Blue had risen from it's lap and draped himself over it's chest while rubbing his muzzle on it's jaw. It was still petting his back and Mr Blue felt rather than heard a low rumble of what he knew to be amusement in humans.

    So it was a new type of human after all? How odd.

   

* * *

 

 

    The new human kept visiting over time and Mr Blue lost track. It would bring treats sometimes and was always available for pets.

    Mr Blue had to reapply his mark on it each time. Somehow his smell just didn't stick on it.

    He took to cuddling in it's lap every time it sat and even asked to be carried around (the first time he had chirped at it to be lifted, it had misunderstoon and only petter him - while not a bad thing, he was happy when his human showed it how to respond properly). It learned fast.

     The nights passed and the moon waned and waxed, (Mr Blue would yowl at it from time to time, when the weather was nice) seasons passed and it was cold again.

   

* * *

 

   

     Mr Blue was glad to have such a warm home, he didn't like it when the new human came in cold with frost and chastized it for not warming up faster. It only rumbled a laugh at him and scratched his chin in apology.

    The first night it had spent in their territory had been during a fierce snow-storm. He'd heard his human and it speaking in stern voices ("The roads are blocked, just stay put for tonight.")

    His human was blocking the exit to their territory, looking ready to fight. Mr Blue felt she needed backup so he jumped on the counter and meowed at the new human. ("See, even the cat agrees!")

    It huffed in annoyance, replied in a low voice ("Fine.") then picked up Mr Blue and sat on the couch, petting him.

    That night Mr Blue had a lot of fun napping and playing with the new human. He could call it a friend now.

 

* * *

 

 

    More days passed and his human installed the winter shiny tree. Mr Blue immediately climbed it and started playing with the balls hung on it.

    Later that night, the friend came over again, he brought a new toy for himself and something fluffy for his human. He was too busy playing to notice the two curl up together on the couch.

* * *

 

 

    The noises from outside were loud and deafening, bright lines of light exploding into shimmering clouds. Many human-shapes were bravely facing the cold and walking in the street.

    Mr Blue was used to this happening from time to time, so he wasn't afraid.

    His humans had retreated to their room and sounded busy with their own celebration if the muted noises coming from there were anything to go by.

    Mr Blue would make sure to wake them up in the morning, they were staying up quite late for humans - but that didn't mean they were allowed to miss his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Have u ever been awoken or *ahem*interrupted by a sneaky cat's wet lil' nose on ur buttcheek?
> 
>  
> 
> Cause that's what Mr Blue is gonna do in the morning.  
> >:3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, time skips fast here too, goes from Autumn to Winter, through the seasons of next year to Winter again (Christmas and New Years are hinted)


End file.
